


Around my neck

by troubledsouls



Series: i n v i s i b l e  h a n d s  ( s u r r o u n d i n g  s o u n d s ) [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Really need myself a Tyler lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <s>they'll never go away</s>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around my neck

“Tyler?”

The hands are wrapped around Josh's neck.

Tyler blinks his eyes open and hums.

“They won't get off.” It's a scared whimper. He tugs on his shirt as invisible fingers trace up his torso. 

Tyler hums again, then crawls out of his bunk. “Where are they?”

Josh gestures to his neck, then to his chest. 

Tyler's hands raise to Josh's neck and gently pries off invisible fingers. Josh closes his eyes and swallows. This exercise doesn't get them completely off, but it helps. 

Tyler speaks after several long minutes. “Want me to hold you?”

Josh nods. 

They crawl into Tyler's bunk together.


End file.
